Tung'Rak
Tung'Rak is a two-headed Ogre who serves as a part of Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers. The team's mage, he is surprisingly smart (some times) and a great source of comedy. Appearance Of average height for an Ogre, Tung'Rak manages to be surprisingly distinctive in what is otherwise a rather sameish-looking race. While his sandy yellow skin is none too distinctive, he has bright purple eyes that glow with arcane power. His body is covered with park purple trabal markings, several of which also seem to glow. Like most Ogres, he wears very little; a few scraps of cloth that are mostly dark purple or, oddly enough, bright pink. He carries an exceptionally large staff. Personality Like many two-headed Ogres, Tung'Rak is literally in two minds, with two separate personalities. One of his heads is the almost stereotypical "dumb Ogre"; he likes smashing things and eating, and can barely manage a coherent sentence. The other is rather well spoken, clearly rather intelligent, very observant, an expert mage and possesses a rather wry sense of humour. The result is that Tung'Rak often has rather amusing internal conversations. One head will say something, and the other will comment on it. These conversations can go on for hours, the two heads having a surprising ability to converse, despite being of such disparate personalities. As a result, he (they?) can actually be quite amusing to watch. Even with all this, the two heads are united in their love of combat, particularly the fine arts of Blowing Stuff Up. He (they?) has (have?) a rather impressive knowledge of the arcane, especially by the standards one normally associates with Ogres. In battle, Tung'Rak is the "leader" of the team, directing their battles and tactics. History As with other members of the Axe Murderers, very little is known about Tung'Rak's past. In fact, of their members, he is seemingly the most enigmatic. It is believed that he on;y recently arrived from Outland, as opposed to being marooned on Azeroth like so many other Ogres. Some elements of his speech and behavior suggest that he may have spent some time in Ogri'la and come partway to achieving Enlightenment. Certainly he was the first team member to work for Uncle Bob, however, he never speaks of just how he came to be in Uncle Bob's employ. It is believed that he was instrumental in locating and recruiting the other members of the team. Aside from fighting in arena battles, Tung'Rak provides other essential services for the team. The most important of them is teleporting the team to and from their headquarters in Uncle Bob's Happening Pad. This allows the team to instantly reach their battles without having to travel, as well as to be recalled from wherever they may be in the world at the time. It also has the added benefit of keeping the team in the dark as to where exactly the Happening Pad is. category:Characters category:Ogre category:Neutral category:Mage category:Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers category:People using NPC character models category:Articles by Darthfish